Wonder & Memories
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Tooth loves North. Has for longer than ones heart can handle, but she is strong. A gift from North, though, seems to be the breaking point. When will North see the Wonder in her eyes? When will she finally have her Dream come true? Can her Hope keep her strong enough to endure this or will her love fade to a mere Memory?


**1.) This is a ONE-SHOT ONLY!**

**2.) I own nothing to do with the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**3.) WARNING: NOT Yaoi! Pure love romance for North and Tooth.  
**

* * *

** watch?v=DSWM0I-kYlo  
(Watch while you read & put it on repeat!)  
**

**Memories and Wonder  
**

"But it could never work. I may be a Guardian and Immortal, but I'm not even human." A single tear fell from her eyes and landed upon a brightly colored object with in the Queen fairy's hands. It was a Christmas ornament. North had given her this one in particular for a reason. It was of a fairy. It was white and wore a long white gown. It's hands brought to it's chest holding a twig of mistletoe. Every year Toothiana stare upon the ornament with great curiosity, though North would never know that the reason Tooth would stare was truly from jealously.

The fairy ornament was a human with wings. When Tooth has first seen it she had thought it to be an angel, til North explain the story of the fairy. North believed her to adore the Christmas accessory and given to her as a present, but that gesture had only tore Toothiana's heart apart.

Her grip on the human like fairy tightened. Eyes shut tight to keep unwanted tears from spilling. The Guardian of Memories had always held strong feelings for the Guardian of Wonder. Hoping that one day he would see the wonder in her, but year after year...nothing. No matter what she did, said, or how she acted seemed to catch North's eyes. After four hundred eighty six years, Tooth stopped trying, but never stopped hoping. Dreaming.

At the sound of a creak Tooth's eyes snapped open. She released her grip on the ornament and her tears feel like rain as she saw that she had broken the gift her love had given her. To see the small human fairy that she resented broken...broke her. She sobbed loudly, clutching her gift to her chest. Her minis fluttering in the distance. Themselves crying from the pain they felt from the Queen.

"Why can't he see..that all I ever wanted for Christmas...was him. Why can't he see me? Why can't he love me...like I do him." Her sobs shook her small body. Her wings hanging limp on her back. She had tried to keep herself together, but immortal or no, a heart can take so much before it shatters.

A blinding light appeared behind the crying fairy. A light she knew. Her eyes widened, she did not turn around. The fairy ornament slipped from her fingers and shattered upon the ground where her knees sat. Heavy footsteps made their way behind the Fairy Queen. Large hands fell to her shoulders and in a single instance Tooth threw herself into the arms of the one she had so longed for.

Wiping the sobbing fairy's tears, North lifted she chin to have their eyes meet. "I do see you Toothiana. I always have, but.."

"But w-what?" She fought off her knew wave of tears as best she could as she waited for the other to continue.

"But I was afraid...afraid." North's eyes softened and his hand now rested on Tooth's cheek. His thumb brushing her cheek ever so softly.

"Why would you be afraid?" Tooth's eyes no longer held tears, but questions.

"I was afraid that I was wrong. Afraid you only saw me a friend and nothing more."

At his words Tooth burst into tears. Her arms wrapped tightly around North's neck. "I was afraid too, but so much more. Afraid you didn't love me because I wasn't human...because I wasn't.." North shushed the Fairy Queen with a soft kiss and held her close.

"I have..always..loved you Toothiana."

"And I have always loved you North."

The only tears left in the Fairy Queens eyes as her love held her, were tears of pure happiness and joy.

* * *

**So how did I do on my FIRST straight romance story? I was using the Disney Princess's as inspiration! **

**Reviews please!  
**


End file.
